


Posession

by YurisSpanx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: You’re mine.Venom pressed that phrase so firmly into Eddie’s consciousness that he jolted.“Oh, boy. What’s your alter ego saying?” Dana said with both concern and amusement.Eddie opened his mouth to blather some jokey excuse, but Venom pushed their deep, gravelly voice out, “Eddie is mine!” Black lines bulged out of Eddie’s skin like veins.





	Posession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenkiroWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/gifts).



> I hope you like, SenkiroWolf! Happy smutty holidays ☆～（ゝ。∂）

The bar was quiet, only a few murmurs shifting through the low light. Eddie was nursing his whiskey and asking the barman how his family were, while Venom surfed through his neurons, trying to find something more interesting in his subconscious. At the clop of heels on the parquet floor, interest lit up Eddie’s brain, and he craned his neck to look at the entrance. 

A curvy figure in shiny black leather was striding through the bar, long black hair swaying with every step, and a black motorcycle helmet dangling from one hand. Venom appreciated the human’s aesthetic, but Eddie was more than appreciating it; he was straight up ogling them. Arousal hummed through his body. Venom growled softly in his mind, but that just served to increase Eddie’s arousal. 

“I know,” Eddie whispered. 

Venom simmered.  _ Do you? _

The inky black human strode right up next to Eddie and sat beside him at the bar, smirking and looking far too confident. 

“Hey, I’m Dana. Is that your bike out there?” She nodded at the helmet on his lap. 

“Yeah. I’m Eddie.” He grinned like an idiot. 

_ My idiot,  _ Venom grumbled. 

“What?” Eddie blinked and shook his head. 

Dana looked at him quizzically. “Hmm?”

“Don’t worry about him. He talks to himself,” Jude, the barman, gave a weary smile from behind the counter. “What’re you drinking? It’ll make him easier to deal with.”

“Excuse me.” Eddie held up a finger. “I am a delight. An excellent conversationalist.”

“So good you don’t need anyone else?” Dana snickered. 

Eddie squirmed a little in his seat, and-

_ Oh, no no no. Only I can give you that gooey embarrassed feeling. _ Venom growled.

Eddie stilled, lips pursed together.  _ What? I’m not allowed to flirt, now? _

_ You’re mine.  _ Venom pressed that phrase so firmly into Eddie’s consciousness that he jolted. 

“Oh, boy. What’s your alter ego saying?” Dana said with both concern and amusement. 

Eddie opened his mouth to blather some jokey excuse, but Venom pushed their deep, gravelly voice out, “Eddie is mine!” Black lines bulged out of Eddie’s skin like veins. 

“Shit!” Dana fell back and off her stool, landing with a thud on her tailbone. Her helmet rolled away and under a table. “Y-you’re that guy. With the parasite!”

“Eddie, get outta here,” Jude pointed to the exit, past the the gawking faces of the other patrons. 

“I’m fine.” Eddie’s voice came out an octave higher. “I’m cool.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture. 

_ I’m not. _ Venom unleashed a tentacle and smashed it into the bar stool Dana had been sitting on. It cracked in two while she yelped. 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” Eddie hurried out of the bar with inhuman speed. 

“You’re paying for that!” Jude’s voice followed him out into the dark and starless night. 

Panting, Eddie found his motorbike and braced his hands against it. Venom’s attention was on the sleek black bike next to it, however. 

_ Eat it _ , Venom growled in Eddie’s ear. 

“I’m not eating a motorbike,” Eddie said incredulously. 

_ Eat it, you slut. _

Eddie’s face heated. “Aren’t there better ways to punish me for flirting?”

Venom sifted through the mental images of bodily contortions in Eddie’s mind. “You’re thinking of rewards.”

“But getting fucked in a parking lot would be so humiliating.” Eddie’s voice was sultry as he quivered and squirmed, bent over the seat of his bike. 

Amongst the mental images of black tentacles writhing around Eddie’s body, an image of Dana pressing two leather gloved fingers inside him. Venom seethed and tore out of Eddie’s skin, emerging in full form and ripping Dana’s bike in half. The metal screeched. In one mouthful, Venom bit off the engine, chewed it up, and spat it onto the asphalt. Oil oozed from his mouth and he spat a glob of it out. They may have been angry, but they didn’t want Eddie to actually absorb any motor oil. 

Slowly, Venom receded back inside Eddie, save a few tendrils coiling over his skin. 

“Wow. You sure showed me,” Eddie said with bemused sarcasm. He looked over his shoulder at the group of people watching from the bar entrance and the footpath. “We’d better go.”

_ Hmmm,  _ Venom rumbled inside him.  _ I think I like some of your ideas, after all. _

Eddie flushed and began to protest, but Venom flooded him with pheromones until his own scent made him weak at the knees. “Unfair...advantage,” he said, leaning against his bike. 

_ How does fairness matter?  _ Venom’s tendrils coursed over Eddie’s skin, shifting beneath his clothes.  _ I’m the only one who can do this to you. You only need me. _

“I know that.” Eddie angled his neck as Venom rubbed him in just the right spot under his ear. “But feel free to remind me.”

Venom sent their tendrils sliding over Eddie’s skin to nudge at all of his sensitive spots: the back of his neck, shoulder blades, the small of his back, his upper thighs, ankles, the arches of his feet, back up to his ribs, hip bones, and lastly, with much anticipation, his chest and nipples. 

“Hu-uh.” A laugh hitched in Eddie’s moan. He glanced at the curious bystanders and flushed. 

_ They need to know you’re mine _ , Venom murmured in his mind. 

“Guh,” Eddie gasped and arched his back, hands firmly on his bike. “Why is that so hot?”

Venom just hummed, vibrating up Eddie’s spine and out his chest. Their face emerged from a twining rope of tendrils, a wide grin showing their double rows of teeth. The flurry of adoration in Eddie’s brain had Venom purring. 

“Only I make you feel this way.” It was both a command and a reach for reassurance. 

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed in a dopey sigh, then leant forward to kiss Venom. He whined, tiny, blunt teeth clacking against long, deadly ones, then drew back, a line of saliva keeping their lips connected. “Fuck me round the back.”

He nodded towards the alley behind the bar and Venom followed his gaze. Their long tongue came out to flick across their teeth and along Eddie’s jaw. Eddie moaned and stumbled towards the alley, while Venom’s tentacles saved him from tripping. 

The alley was dark and damp, the brickwork black with the accumulated grime of the city. Three rubbish bins were lined up beside the door back into the bar. There was no room for disgust in Eddie’s lust filled brain. 

Venom pinned him to the wall, cushioning him with sticky black goo. Eddie squirmed, testing how tightly the symbiote was restraining him, and relaxed with a sigh of satisfaction. In this sort of mood, his mind and limbs were much more malleable. Venom wound their way over his body and through his psyche, pressing him deep into submission. Eddie let go completely. 

“I’m yours,” he moaned softly. “We’re ours, only, always.”

Venom kissed Eddie, forming a semblance of shoulders and arms and pressing them against him. Eddie moaned and accepted their tongue into his mouth, sucking deep and wet. He laced his fingers with Venom’s. The whines and moans he made around Venom’s tongue were lewd and desperate. Venom revelled in his placid touch. 

Tentacles of varying thicknesses slid and kneaded down Eddie’s front, while the mass at his back kept him pinned. They explored both over and under his clothes, prying his jeans undone and shoving them down to reveal his straining grey briefs. Eddie whined and shifted restlessly, but didn’t struggle against his bonds. Venom took their time stripping him, letting his clothes rumple on the damp ground. They covered him quickly with shiny black tendrils, until his skin was no longer exposed to the slap of wind or the windows shining squares of light down onto them. 

As they kissed, black webbing strung between their cheeks and chins, melding them together, their matter becoming intertwined, a tangle of symbiote and human. When they broke apart, Eddie gasped in great breaths of air, and Venom felt the oxygen spin right up into his brain in a delirium. 

“Nnn,” Eddie whined and rolled his shoulders. “This whole submersion thing is great, but I kinda need some very specific touching.” He laughed and licked his lips. 

“Every part of you is mine.” Venom licked up Eddie’s neck, then lapped inside his ear. “So many holes for me to fill and claim.”

“Oh! Oooh.” Eddie’s eyes rolled to meet Venom’s. “Please, darling, I need you to fuck me.”

“Hmmm,” Venom purred in Eddie’s spit-slick ear. “Beg more; I like it.” They basked in the need and desperation simmering inside Eddie, thin tendrils moving over his skin and probing inside his ears, tear ducts, and nose. 

“Fucking fuck, oh! Fuck me,  _ please;  _ my love, I’m yours; take me.” Eddie’s head tossed to and fro, every muscle tensing. 

“Yessssss,” Venom hissed, coiling around Eddie’s cock and twisting, tugging, probing. Tiny tentacles penetrated his urethra and dove inside his cock. 

Eddie’s mouth fell open with a shuddering moan and Venom shoved their tongue inside. Plush lips formed a ring around the thick, wet muscle as it pumped in and out. Eddie’s mind screamed out for more, to be penetrated where he loved it most and stuffed full, so Venom obliged. One by one, tentacles slid past Eddie’s sphincter, stretching him wider and wider. The burn set his teeth on edge and made his body twitch helplessly within Venom’s inky embrace. 

_ You’re so good to me, _ Eddie thought, while his mouth whined erratically around Venom’s tongue. 

_ Only I can make you feel this good.  _ Venom shifted languorously inside Eddie’s body and over his skin. 

_ Yeah, yeah, no one else, only you. Was just playing around, before. No human could ever measure up after this.  _ The thoughts spilled out of Eddie’s overwhelmed, eager mind. 

_ Good. You need us to be together,  _ Venom hummed. 

_ You need us, too; you need us, too! Remember, I’m perfect for you. _

_ Yessss. I am yours.  _

_ Mine.  _ Eddie’s psyche melted into affection and arousal, abstract whims and feelings, no more words. His body tingled and thrummed with pleasure, twitching as Venom writhed against his walls.

They spread his legs wide to fit more in, and Eddie sobbed with the tip of their tongue down his throat. He jerked and tensed, then came around the tentacle inside his cock, seed absorbing into Venom as it dribbled out. They both revelled in the throbs of pleasure that shook every nerve in Eddie’s body. 

As Eddie relaxed, Venom soaked back into him and let his feet touch the ground. Stumbling, Eddie braced himself against the wall and groaned. 

The door beside them creaked open, and a young man gawked at them in the sudden stream of light. “Woah. Who fucked the shit outta you?”

Eddie chuckled and grabbed his pants off the ground, sliding his trembling legs into them. “The best being in the whole universe.” He carefully zipped himself up over his sensitive cock. 

“Yeah, well they left you all alone in an alley.” The man reached out a tentative hand to Eddie, who shook his head and patted the hand. 

“They never leave me.”

He stumbled off to his bike, and let Venom take over for the drive home, while he rested, cocooned inside their hulking great body. Sirens and lights whirled around them and asphalt sped by beneath them. Venom raced home, secure in the knowledge that Eddie loved him more than any silly little human could dream of. 


End file.
